herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Elemonsters
See also: Gormiti (My little Pony: Friendship is magic) The Elemonsters are the fourty-two main protagonists of the serie of the same name before the third generation of the'' same name'', they are a organization of 42 member with 6 leaders led by Gheos, they are created by Scorpan with a magic blood known as the Alicorn's blood, their only goal are save Ponyland from the evil Tirek. In Elemonsters Since the world of Ponyland needed heroes, a wandering human named Scorpan discovered a blood of an extinct pony species known as Alicorn's blood. Scorpan delivered them through the Ponyland areas in search of non-pony creatures and chose forty-two monsters for five regions. Later when these creatures drank the blood that Scorpan gave them, they metamorphosed into elemental creatures known as Elemonsters, linked to the most powerful elements: The Earth, the Forest, the Seas, the Air and the Lava. These creatures have to deal with enemies like Arabus, Beezen, Catrina, Dragon Gang, Flores, Grogar, Hydia, Lavan, Princess Porcina, King Charlatan, Queen Bumble, Raptorians, Reeka & Draggle, Rep, Smooze, Somnambula, Squirk and they have to face their archenemy to save Ponyland from the dreaded tyrant: the evil centaur named Tirek. Can they save Ponyland from the tyranny of the demonic centaur? In the Third Generation The Elemonsters (renamed later Gormiti) (including Spike) are also making their appearances in the true series of video games of the true generation, we recognize Gheos, Tasarau, Polypus, Noctis, Magmion, Lavion and their bands of servants, but new Gormiti appear (just as Bendimoch and his brother Mexplodvif) make their appearance, with the Mane Six as best friends, with their leaders: Princess Celestia (for Good) and Princess Luna (For Evil) where she replaces Scorpan with a terrific enemy: the evil centaur Lord Tirek. Known leaders Gheos- A male golem, lord of the earth and leader of the Elemonsters (alive) Tasarau- A male cyclop, lord of the forest (alive) Polypus- A male octopus, lord of the sea (alive) Noctis- A male falcon, lord of the air (alive) Magmion- A male salamander of fire, lord of the Volcano (Magma), second of Gheos (alive) Lavion- A male orc, lord of the Volcano (Lava), brother of Magmion (alive) Known members Earthshaker- A male Mid-Golem Mid-Pony Monster (alive) Hideoutfinder- A male golem (alive) Blind Fury- A male nearsighted reptilian (alive) Gravitus- A male reptilian, second of Gheos (alive) Mole- A male goblin (alive) Steelback- A male reptilian (alive) Mimic- A male mandrake (alive) Wise Destroyer- A male treant (alive) Florus- A male mandrake (alive) Lethal whip- A male mandrake, second of Tasarau (alive) Branchtearer- A male treant (alive) Thug- A male treant (alive) Ancient Jellyfish- A male jellyfish (alive) Hammer- A male hammershark (alive) Mantra- A male reptilian (alive) Tongs- A male Hermit-crab (alive) Crabs- A male crab (alive) Delos- A male gillman, second of Polypus (alive) Magic Lookout- A female wasp (alive) Goad- A male mosquito (alive) Solitary Eagle- A male eagle, second of Noctis (alive) Severe Guardian- A male hummingbird (alive) Alos- A male owl (alive) Steel Beak- A male pterodactyl (alive) Electricon- A male salamander of fire, second of Magmion (alive) Thoughtcatcher- A male troll (alive) Fiery Hammer- A male demon (alive) Insecticus- A male demon (alive) Spider- A male nerubian (alive) Screaming Guardian- A male demon (alive) Anonymous Multiform- A male demon, second of Lavion (alive) Mastodontic- A male demon (alive) Firespitter- A male cyclop (alive) Wicked- A male salamander of fire (alive) Lavor- A male arkeyan (alive) Fiery Angel- A male demon (alive) Gallery Trivia * The name "Elemonster" is a portmanteau of "[[:Category:Elementals|'Elem'ental]]" and "[[:Category:Heroic Monsters|'Monster']]". * Magic Lookout is the only female elemonster in the series. * In the original series, there are 42 Elemonsters, but in the real serie (My little Pony: Friendship is magic) there is at least 700 Gormiti. * The name Elemonsters was used in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, that this name was canceled, they were renamed Gormiti in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * Although Elemonsters is only the series of the beginning, the real series is actually the third generation, the main hero of the third generation is Bendimoch and not Gheos. * They are very similar to the Skylanders of the series of the same name. ** Both are the protectors of an imaginary world (the Skylands for the Skylanders and Ponyland for the Elemonsters). ** Both have a human as master of the good (Eon for the Skylanders and Scorpan for the Elemonsters). ** Both are the protectors of a people (the Skylands people for the Skylanders and the Ponies for the Elemonsters). ** Both Elementals ** Both have a leader who is the main hero (Spyro for the Skylanders and Gheos for the Elemonsters). ** Both have partners (Hugo for the Skylanders and Spike for the Elemonsters). ** Both have elements that are key to protecting the world from the forces of evil (Air, Life, Undead, Earth, Fire, Water, Magic and Tech for the Skylanders and Earth, Forest, Seas, Air and Lava for the Elemonsters). ** Both have a tyrant whose archenemy (Kaos for the Skylanders and Tirek for the Elemonsters). Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Organization Category:Big Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Immortals Category:Siblings Category:Protectors Category:Magic Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits Category:False Antagonist Category:In Love Category:Cowards Category:Wrathful Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Gormiti Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Successful Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:Demon Category:Hybrids Category:Animals Category:Animal Kindness Category:Angels Category:Satan Category:Vengeful Category:Rescuers Category:Guardians Category:Pacifists Category:Heroes from the Past Category:The Chosen One Category:Male Category:Female Category:Leaders Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:False Protagonist Category:Heroic Species Category:Incompetent Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Partners in Training Category:Teams Category:Psychics Category:Fragmental Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:Remorseful Category:Classic Heroes